When a godess gets angry
by wolves are fluffy
Summary: Harry Potter's sister is a goddess! How did that happen?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLIAMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter; if I did I would be very happy

Rhea was worried. If the gods found out about her and her husband's newest child they would surely kill it. She had thought over all the possible places she could hide her baby girl but only one stood out, Godric's Hollow.

Her parents were dead, she had a brother to look after, and her aunt and uncle treated her like dirt. Life sucks. Between Dudley n' gang focusing on her brother (and not her) and the fact that she only had to clean the house she had some free time in the afternoon.

Most of the time she liked just hanging around in the front of the house but today she decided to take a quick walk around town. The sun was almost setting when she heard taunting voices in a nearby alley.

Hearing the noise she directed her path toward the old alley. When she was a good distance away from the street, she heard her name being called.

"Lizzy!" the sound of her brother, Harry, rose up above the taunts.

Suddenly Lizzy felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, face to face with Piers.

"Oi! What do you want to do with this one D?" he said.

"Just make sure she doesn't escape." 'D' said.

"I'll escape if I feel like it." Lizzy retorted. Like those puny boys could hold their own against me, she laughed, as if Dudley could be considered puny.

They didn't respond. She got a little annoyed. Then suddenly she began to glow. Luckily they weren't looking other wise they would have been incinerated. But when she stopped glowing she and her brother were somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLIAMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter; if I did I would be very happy

"Oh great! We're in a creepy forest, what wonderful luck we must have to end up in the middle of dark forest of all places! I mean I don't even know if it's night or day'' Lizzy ranted

"Well at least it isn't raining." Harry quickly stated.

"You do realize it is probably going to rain now." Just to contradict her idea the sun seemed to get even brighter though the canopy of thick trees. To state simply, Lizzy was thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm going to get some fire wood" She puffed.

"How did we get this far away?" Harry asked

" I don't know." And with that she stormed away.

As she walked along she noticed the sun getting brighter and brighter, when suddenly there was a guy standing in front of her. Somehow he reminded her of the sun.

" Hey," the guy said, "I'm Apollo,"

" And…, what should I care." Lizzy asked

" Well, considering I am god of the sun. I should think, that I deserve a lot of respect." Apollo said.

"…..O.K, then. Well I'll just get some fire wood and then you can leave, Yaaay." Lizzy said. Happy at the prospect she could be leaving soon (if of course the stranger, Apollo, would leave) she started smiling, which of course led to giggling then eventually to full out laughing.

Apollo then decided she had gone insane so he realized that telling her what he'd come down here for in the first place would be a good idea. "Eliza Lily Potter," he stated, "I have come to tell you that you are a goddess and nobody knows except me, because the sun sees and knows all. That, and I am the god of prophecy."

Lizzy took that moment of shock, to promptly punch "All Knowing" Apollo in the gut.

"Oww! Don't do that. It actually hurts. The fact that I'm immortal does not mean I can't feel pain." Apollo whined.

"Good to know you can feel pain, it might come in useful"Lizzy grinned

" Well you can feel pain to." He said. Right before he tripped her. Lizzy got up, annoyed that she had been tripped and it occurred to her that she had forgotten what Apollo had said in the first place, so naturally she asked him.

"What did you say I was?" she said

Apollo answered " A goddess. To be exact you are the most powerful Olympian. If Zeus found out you would be dead. He doesn't like anything to be more powerful than himself."

" So, what am I going to do?" Lizzy asked.

"You get to go to wizard school!"

"Wizard school, what the heck is that. Not only do you say that I am a goddess but now wizards exist too! What do you think I am going to do with Harry? I can't just leave him here!" to say Lizzy was upset would be an understatement.

" Sure you can!" the poorly concealed glare shot his way was absolutely terrifying to say the least. " Not that it would happen of course. Harry is a wizard so he is going to wizard school too. I think it is called Hogwarts."

" Wait I am a wizard?" Harry was curious. Both he and Lizzy were always told magic was not real and any mention of it was forbidden.

"Yep, anyways I got to go now. Do not look at me unless you want to be incinerated" Apollo chuckled and flashed away.


End file.
